Conventional Law
The Conventional Law (传统法律 Chuán Tǒng Fǎ Lǜ) is a series of eighteen laws of the Middle Land. It is the embodiment of legislative laws for a nation. __TOC__ Overview These laws were first created by people in Enpstoutem and Krotasein about a thousand years ago, but some new ones were added in later generations. There are currently eighteen. The first five laws were created without any penalty. The sole purpose of creating the first five laws was so that everyone in the Middle Land would respect the origins and its society. Some laws after the first five laws have penalties and some were added in case any kind of political matter on the topic would start up again. Most of the penalties in these laws involve a life or death situation. Laws ;1st Conventional Law *The Middle Land has five regions: Enpstoutem, Krotasein, Fohhlen, Meming, and Caljent. No other region should be formed. *Date: C1000's *Penalty: None ;2nd Conventional Law *Caljent must never be separated into sub-territories. *Date: C1000's *Penalty: None ;3rd Conventional Law *All peoples of the world are required to respect and support the nobles and the royals. *Date: C1000's *Penalty: None ;4th Conventional Law ;5th Conventional Law ;6th Conventional Law *The seal to the Sealed Battlefield must not be broken. Parts of the Sealed Battlefield and the Locked Battlefield shall not be touched and will have additional discovery by only the nobles. This law makes an exception to young kids with no complete understanding. *Date: C500's *Penalty: Anyone who breaks the seal and or unlocks either battlefield will be sentenced to ten or twenty years. ;7th Conventional Law *Black magic is illegal to use. *Date: C500's *Penalty: Anyone who "uses" it will be executed if caught. ;8th Conventional Law *The Talking Tree's Trap will be forbidden territory (dungeon). *Date: C500's *Penalty: Anyone who dares walk in the dungeon will never be able to return anyway, so the nobles decided that their penalty was death. ;9th Conventional Law *The Tempest Snowfront will be forbidden territory (dungeon). *Date: C500's *Penalty: None ;10th Conventional Law *The places tagged with the word "Dimensional" by the Royal Palace have restrictions. Only nobles and royals may explore and return whereas Honors and others may limit. *Date: C500's *Penalty: Anyone who tries to find the mysteries of these places or opens their way to these places will be sentenced differently. ;11th Conventional Law *Skills must be written down in a skill book to be transferred as scroll skills once the owner of the skills passes away. This law makes an exception to those that were killed or murdered. *Date: C500's *Penalty: None ;12th Conventional Law *The first "king" is Bernardes. *Date: A058 *Penalty: None ;13th Conventional Law *Only one of the scroll skills must be obtained once the person reaches the skill level of rank five. *Date: A058 *Penalty: Anyone who gets caught learning a scroll skill before the skill level of rank five will write a five-hundred words statement. ;14th Conventional Law *An Ultimate Scroll should be obtained in either of these ways: king's reward, honor's reward, master's reward, general's position, and or skill level of rank six. *Date: A059 *Penalty: Anyone who gets caught stealing or obtaining an Ultimate Scroll in the wrong way will be required to pass an exam created by the nobles that test on ability, strength, and knowledge. ;15th Conventional Law *Adventurers and citizens must not change their place of birth. This law makes an exception to those who travel around the world without disclosing their identity and also to orphans who do not remember where they were born exactly. *If a person has to lie about their identity, it should be reasonable. *Date: A064, *A074 *Penalty: Anyone who gets caught changing their place of birth with a certificate or any other justification is required to declare the truth to all peoples of the person's current location. ;16th Conventional Law *Approves of the practice of soul magic for good purposes. This also approves Ense's request to build a sect/school with the name Cloud Ridge. *Date: A065 *Penalty: None ;17th Conventional Law *Confirmation of Korise's split into Keidu and Ararejin. This law is a reminder of the Fragment Order invasion. *Date: A084 *Penalty: None ;18th Conventional Law *Torial Hill will not be a town of Caljent. This law is a reminder of the event in which the people of Torial Hill tried to make their place a town of Caljent. *Date: A086 *Penalty: Anyone who makes any disagreements in public or starts a discussion about the law's decision will have several troops and soldiers from the Enpstoutem Military follow them for a month. References Category:Terminology